Before He Cheats
by ireallycouldentcareless
Summary: i know its been done 1,000 times but here is a songfic about when fang cheats on max.might be a one shot i dont know tell me what you think. rated t just incase
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it. I was so angry. How could he cheat on me? I thought he loved me. But as soon as he locked lips with that red head I knew otherwise.

I was trying to think of a way to tell my family what happened cause I can't say it and angels at a sleepover. I got it. I went over and picked out a cd and started to sing.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
with a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky**

They gasped at my voice and the resignation of the song**  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know**

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh

I finished the sing as tears leaked from my eyes. Nudge, Ella and my mom rushed up and gave me a hug. I started flat out sobbing.

"I can't believe that jerk!" I can't believe what he did to you max, he doesn't deserve you, hey why don't we do what she did in the song, we can kill his car it'll be awesome come on let's go!!" nudge finished her rant looking excited.

"No not now, let's just make him jealous" Ella said I could see a plan forming in her mind. I grinned.

"Ok let's do this thing!" I said grinning evily


	2. picture to burn

**What's up people? Ok so here is the REAL chapter two.**

Lillie POV

"I can't believe them!!" I fumed as we flew away.

"Lillie its fine and don't worry I won't be going back to those traitors" max said

To tell you the truth I was relived I thought she would go back to them I remember the pain in her voice when she talked about them, the hurt in her eyes if we brought up a memory, her screams of sadness when she dreams about them.

I sighed and flew over to Leo.

"Leo I think we should make max talk to the flock at least hear them out. She loves them so much she wont admit it but I can tell."

"I know I'm just worried she will leave us"

" she wont its max she loves us"

He nodded.

"all right guys lets land here" max said angling downward. We followed and checked into a hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out of the hotel room stretching. I saw a flash of black. I turned and saw the flock looking at me with pleading eyes.

"please let us talk to her" fang told me

"and why should I do that?" I said putting as much venom in my voice as possible to my happiness they flinched.

"as a favor?" the afercan American said

"why would I do favors for traitors like you?" I said spitting at their feet.

"just let us talk to her, to exsplain"

"um let me think about it, uh NO!"I yelled stomping back into the room to see flyboys dragging max and Leo out the window.

oh no you don't!! I thought getting a ball of fire and throwing it at them screaming

"SAY ALO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!!!!!!" I burned them causing them to pause, then I went full out lion tackling them to the ground and ripping off their heads. After I was done with them I went back to myself murmuring

"I've always wanted to say that" that made everyone laugh.

When max finally recovered from laughing she shifted her gaze to the flock who had run in when I started screaming.

Her eyes narrowed

"what do you want?!"

"well I think they want to convense you to come back to them with open arms but if I know you that's not going to happen" Leo said glaring at the flock

"hell yeah!" I said stepping beside my brother. then I decided to have some fun an evil smile came across my face as I changed my hair so it was on fire flickering and sending sparks everywhere. They gasped and i chuckled under my breath.

"please just let us talk, hear us out" nudge said dropping to her knees begging.

I opened my mouth to answer but Max cut me off

"fine, what do you want" she said sitting down and motioning for us and the flock to sit down also. I went to lion form and asked her

"what are you doing?! I thought you hated them!" I asked

"I want to know why they kicked me out" she said shrugging.

"fine" I hissed lashing my tail back and forth in frustration.

Fang POV

I saw Lillie talking to Max but I had no idea what they were saying it was in a different language. I saw Lillie lash her tail in frustration. She morphed back glaring at us.

"ok talk" max said bringing her feet to her chest

**Ok so I need some ideas, I not sure where to go next, should she run away one more time or join the flock. review and I'll give you virtual Dr. M's cookies.**


End file.
